Go Your Own Way
by MayThisBe
Summary: Traduction de la fiction originale "Go Your Own Way" : Kurt Hummel veut juste passer à travers sa Première à McKinley en un seul morceau. Mais quand le nouveau de la Dalton Academy, maison de redressement pour garçons, lui montre un intérêt alarmant ..
1. Chapitre 1

_.. il est certain de s'engager dans une course folle. Badboy!Blaine, Klaine, AU._

* * *

><p>Bon déjà, j'ai été très heureuse de retrouver ici la majorité des lecteurs de ma traduction de <em>Little Numbers<em>. Et j'ai été très heureuse d'en rencontrer des nouveaux également, bien entendu. Je voudrais vous remercier pour vos reviews et tous les MPs avec vos encouragements. Ca me touche, d'accord?

Egalement, j'ai été recommandé. Mes traductions vont maintenant apparaître dans les newsletters du LiveJournal _we-translate_, où je vous conseille d'aller si vous voulez trouver de nouvelles choses à lire -tous fandoms confondus.

En tout cas, j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous plaira tout autant que le premier !

* * *

><p>Pour le noms des cours que je donne, je ne certifie pas que ce soit réellement l'équivalent français, même si je cherche le plus possible. Tout simplement car je ne connais pas assez les systèmes américain et français pour donner la bonne correspondance ; et certains sont intraduisibles justement car les deux systèmes éducatifs sont complétement différents. Donc si l'une de vous connait une traduction qui se rapproche davantage et/ou qui serait plus juste, surtout n'hésitez pas à me la proposer.

* * *

><p>Le <em>clink<em> rythmique du métal contre les dents et le bourdonnement de l'ordinateur étaient les seuls sons dans le bureau de Figging. Kurt grinçait des dents (chose qu'il ne faisait _jamais_) et se recroisait les jambes pour la centième fois, ne faisant rien pour cacher le regard plein de mépris qu'il lançait à Blaine. Pour sa part, Blaine était affalé sur le siège à côté de lui, sans aucune grâce ni aplomb. Sa tête reposait contre le haut du dossier de sa chaise, les yeux à demi-fermés tandis qu'il donnait des coups de son _putain de piercing à la langue_ contre ses dents en un rythme mystérieux. Un immense soupir mécontent lui échappa avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher et Blaine s'arrêta assez longtemps pour rire doucement.

Puis il recommença sa cadence et Kurt se laissa presque aller à s'arracher les cheveux. Le son lui faisait mal aux dents comme si c'était les siennes que le métal frappait. Il se maudit pour penser cela, changeant de position sur sa chaise, son pantalon destiné à devenir très inconfortable si le bruit ne cessait pas immédiatement. Putain, à quel point il souhaitait ne pas porter un jean moulant aujourd'hui.

-Ca te dirait de l'arracher ? demanda-t-il d'un ton tranchant, décroissant ses jambes et se penchant vers Blaine dans ce qu'il espérait être une manière menaçante.

Ou du moins extrêmement contrariée ou offensée. Tout ce qui le ferait arrêter de bouger son piercing parce que l'entendre rendait Kurt obligé d'y penser. Et penser à Blaine avec un _putain de piercing à la langue_ n'était pas quelque chose qu'il aurait dû faire. Il n'était pas supposé penser à Blaine du tout.

-Arracher quoi, bébé ? demanda Blaine innocemment.

Il semblait tout sauf innocent quand il se tourna vers Kurt, les lèvres retroussées en un sourire satisfait, les yeux étincelants dans les lumières artificielles de la pièce. C'était un regard que Kurt ne pouvait pas nommer, mais dont il savait qu'il aurait dû se haïr pour aimer. Personne ne l'avait jamais regardé de cette façon avant ; comme s'ils pensaient vraiment qu'il était attirant.

Puis il se souvint où il était, et plus important comme il était arrivé là, et il s'arrêta avant que ses pensées ne deviennent trop évidentes.

-Tu sais exactement quoi, répliqua Kurt, croisant bras et jambes dans une tentative de cacher son excitation croissante.

Il fixa la peinture sur le mur du fond, essayant d'ignorer Blaine, ce qui devint de nouveau impossible quand il entendit sa chaise racler contre le bois.

-Oh, je sais, murmura Blaine doucement, son souffle chaud et emprunt de cigarette chatouillant les cheveux de sa nuque. Je veux juste t'entendre le dire.

Il souhaita vraiment avoir choisi un pantalon différent ce matin. Heureusement la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à ce moment et le Principal Figgins et M. Roberston entrèrent, empêchant Blaine de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Kurt fut d'abord surpris par leur arrivée. Il n'avait pas entendu la sonnerie, mais avant que la porte ne se referme il perçut la foule des étudiants se déplacer pour atteindre leur prochaine classe.

Figgins prit place dans le fauteuil en cuir usé en face d'eux, semblant inhabituellement sévère. M. Robertson, un paquet de feuilles en main, se tenait sur le côté.

-De nouveau là, M. Anderson ?

Kurt fut confus un moment, puis réalisa que Blaine devait bien avoir un nom de famille. Il fixa celui-ci -quand s'était-il reculé ?- et le sourire moqueur qui se formaient sur ses lèvres pendant que Figgins poursuivait.

-C'est la seconde fois en deux heures.

-Je devrais probablement ralentir, commença-t-il avec insolence, croisant les bras. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il devienne trop évident que je vous trouve irrésistible.

Tous pâlirent. Si Kurt ne l'avait pas autant détesté à ce moment, il aurait admiré son sarcasme.

-_M. Anderson_-

Blaine leva les mains dans un geste de défense.

-Très bien, très bien. Balancez la punition qu'on puisse passer à autre chose. Vous m'ennuyez déjà.

Kurt sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir légèrement. Il avait pensé que Blaine était effronté pendant le cours de M. Robertson, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il pourrait parler au Principal comme s'il n'était qu'un simple gamin qu'il envoyait dans sa chambre.

Les muscle de la mâchoire de Figgins se contractèrent alors qu'il fixait Blaine, qui semblait totalement imperturbable.

-M. Robertson a déjà trouvé une sanction pour vous, mais apparemment je vais en rajouter une à la vôtre, M. Anderson, déclara Figgins, se tournant vers le professeur.

-Vous aurez tous deux une semaine de retenue avec moi, à partir de demain, dit celui-ci, lançant un regard noir à Kurt qui avait ouvert la bouche pour protester et qui la referma. Comme vous avez manqué la fin du cours, vous avez aussi manqué le choix des groupes pour les analyses de roman. Par conséquent, je vous ai mis ensemble-

-_Quoi ?_ s'exclama Kurt, ses yeux s'agrandissant.

Une semaine de retenue allait être assez dure. Mais maintenant il devait faire un projet avec ce connard ?

-Tout est expliqué ici, dit M. Roberston en tendant les paquets de feuilles.

Kurt les lui arracha des mains.

-Vous l'auriez su si vous n'aviez pas perturbé le cours.

Mais Kurt n'écoutait plus. Il scannait rapidement le début de la première page -pour chaque roman étudié en cours, votre partenaire et vous aurez un passage donné de texte dont vous devrez faire une analyse critique et à présenter à la classe sous forme d'exposé-

-Attendez, dit faiblement Kurt, sentant son coeur tomber dans sa poitrine. Vous voulez dire que je suis avec lui toute l'_année_ ?

-Je ne modifie pas les groupes à moins d'avoir une très bonne raison, M. Hummel, répliqua le professeur d'un ton sévère. À moins qu'il ne devienne évident que l'un de vous ne fait pas de son mieux pour les devoirs, je ne vois aucune raison de changer.

Figgins se racla la gorge avant d'ajouter :

-Compte tenu de la brillante réputation académique de M. Anderson à Dalton, je ne pense pas que vous aurez à vous inquiéter, M. Hummel. Apprenez à passer au-delà de vos différences et des problèmes que vous semblez avoir.

_Brillante réputation académique ?_ se demanda Kurt incrédule, regardant Blaine avec mépris, qui lui semblait toujours indifférent à la conversation. En réalité, il avait recommencé à faire bouger son piercing, ignorant les papiers sur ses genoux.

-M. Anderson, vous aurez une semaine supplémentaire de retenue pour votre insolence, continua Figgins, M. Roberston quittant le bureau après un faible salut. Je vais vous faire un justificatif pour excuser votre retard en cours. En quelle classe devriez-vous être ?

-Français 4 avec Madame Bellemont, murmura Kurt en rangeant avec soin les feuilles dans son sac.

-Maths Placement avancé, ajouta Blaine, forçant sans ménagement ses propres feuilles dans son sac miteux.

Figgins tendit à Kurt une courte note et regarda Blaine.

-_AB_ avec Mademoiselle Gates ?

-_BC_* avec Jeggins, corrigea Blaine avec un clin d'oeil espiègle à Kurt.

Les lèvres pincées, Kurt sortit du bureau et se dirigea vers les escaliers en tentant d'ignorer à quel point il était rouge, priant pour que Blaine ne s'en soit pas rendu compte. Non, pensa-t-il, cette année n'allait pas aller bien du tout.

Kurt passa ce qu'il restait de son cours de Français à insulter Azimio d'une douzaine de manières. Même après trois ans dans la même classe de Français que lui, il ne comprenait pas vraiment _comment_ Azimio avait réussi à dépasser le premier niveau. Néanmoins après une heure à déballer des injures en Français et à dire à l'un de ses principaux persécuteurs des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais osés prononcer en Anglais, Kurt se sentit légèrement mieux compte tenu de la matinée qu'il avait eu jusqu'à présent.

Après un rapide détour pour déposer ses livres dans son casier, il se retrouva en Economie Domestique*. Il était l'un des derniers à arriver, mais il fut ravi de voir des visages familiers. Brittany et Tina avaient pris une table dans les premiers rangs et Mercedes lui avait gardé une place dans la dernière rangée, où il se rendit volontiers.

-Toi, tu as beaucoup d'explications à donner, dit immédiatement Mercedes.

Tina apparu à côté de lui.

-Je ne peux pas croire que tu l'aies frappé !

-Il le méritait, rétorqua Kurt alors que Brittany les rejoignait, sa colère de nouveau présente. C'est un abominable crétin qui a besoin d'une greffe de cheveux.

-Une fois, j'ai essayé de faire une greffe de cheveux à mon frère Legomen avec les poils de mes jambes, murmura Brittany à Tina, qui sembla confuse.

D'accord, peut-être avait-il menti sur la dernière partie. Il aimait les cheveux bouclés et ceux de Blaine l'étaient au point d'être impossible à coiffer. Des épaisses boucles sombres dans lesquelles il rêvait de passer ses doigts et.. les filles le regardaient et il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'elles lui avaient demandé.

-Désolé, quoi?

-Il s'est passé quoi dans le bureau de Figgins ? répéta Tina avec rapide coup d'oeil à Mercedes.

Chose qui n'échappa pas à Kurt. Il fixa les deux filles prudemment.

-C'était pour quoi, ce regard ?

-Quel regard ? demanda Mercedes avec un sourire lumineux, prétendant que le coup d'oeil n'avait jamais eu lieu. Alors, tu as eu quoi ?

-Une semaine de retenue avec M. Robertson, commença-t-il, les filles semblant consternées. Avec _lui_.

Tina se couvrit la bouche alors qu'elle commençait à tousser mais il put voir l'immense sourire derrière sa main. Mercedes, par contre, ne fit rien pour cacher le sien.

-_Quoi?_ lâcha-t-il finalement quand aucune des deux ne sembla désireuse d'expliquer ce qu'elles trouvaient de bien dans cette nouvelle.

La sonnerie retentit à ce moment. Mme. Olsen apparu et Tina et Brittany retournèrent à leur table.

-_Qu'est-ce qui passe avec vous deux ?_ siffla Kurt à Mercedes pendant que l'appel commençait.

-Oh, _allez_ chéri. Tu ne peux pas être aveugle à ce point.

Kurt la regarda d'un air absent, et quand il ne répondit pas elle leva les yeux et murmura à nouveau :

-Il est intéressé par toi.

-C'est un con, répliqua Kurt, un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

Les deux autres filles, au premier rang, se retournèrent et les regardèrent curieusement.

-Il est _sexy_ et _gay_, Kurt, le coupa Mercedes. Ou bisexuel ou qu'importe.

Elle secoua la main, exaspérée.

-L'important, c'est combien d'autres gars gays penses-tu que tu vas rencontrer au lycée ?

-Donc je devrais me jeter sur lui car il est _gay_ ? dit Kurt, quelque part entre l'incrédulité et la colère. Il n'est même pas mon genre-

-Oh _s'il te plait_. J'ai vu la façon dont tu le regardais, boo. Et comme je n'ai aucune chance, tu devrais tenter la tienne pendant l'une des retenues.

-Non. Juste, non. Il m'a déjà attiré assez d'ennuis. Je me fiche qu'il soit beau, il est la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin dans ma vie.

Il lui lança un regard furieux puis se tourna pour suivre le cours. Intérieurement, il savait que Mercedes avait partiellement raison. _Quelqu'un_ allait sans aucun doute essayer de faire le premier pas pendant leurs retenues et honnêtement, Kurt ne savait pas s'il en était impatient ou non.

Ils ne parlèrent pas du tout de Blaine pendant qu'ils cuisinèrent, ni pendant la pause de midi ou l'heure et demie de cours ensuite. Kurt en était reconnaissant, et encore davantage que Blaine ne semblait pas déjeuner ou avoir une autre classe avec lui aujourd'hui. Il espérait simplement que ce serait pareil le lendemain. Il laissa Mercedes, Tina et Brittany en bas des escaliers pour se rendre au deuxième étage où avait lieu son dernier cours.

Au moment où il passa la porte du laboratoire de chimie, il fit presque demi-tour, prêt à sauter cette stupide classe car il y avait Blaine. Ses pieds reposaient sur la table devant lui et une grosse paire d'écouteurs était posée sur ses oreilles. Kurt pouvait entendre le bourdonnement de la musique de l'autre bout de la pièce. Il eut soudain le sentiment que Blaine allait être dans toutes ses classes de Placement avancé*. Le commentaire de Figgins à propos de sa "brillante réputation académique" lui revint à l'esprit pendant qu'il sortait ses affaires, ignorant le son des doigts de Blaine qui tambourinaient sur la table.

Un éclat de métal sur la jambe de Blaine attira son attention quand d'autres élèves entrèrent dans la salle. Le bracelet électronique. Maintenant qu'il s'en souvenait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que Blaine avait fait pour en avoir un. Mais ses yeux s'étaient attardés trop longtemps. Les pieds de Blaine tombèrent de la table alors qu'il se tourna vers Kurt, enlevant ses écouteurs.

-Tu vois quelque chose que tu aimes, Hummel?

Il pouvait sentir la chaleur lui monter aux joues, mais il n'allait pas laisser Blaine avoir le meilleur de lui. Plusieurs de leurs camarades s'étaient tournés pour regarder. À en juger pour leurs murmures, Kurt compris que l'incident du cours d'Anglais s'était propagé comme une trainée de poudre.

-J'admire juste ton bijou, Anderson, répliqua Kurt, ébloui par ses dents blanches. C'est rassurant de voir que quelqu'un te tient en laisse.

Le sourire de Blaine devait être gelé. Il ne s'élargit pas, ni ne rétrécit, ni ne changea d'aucune façon. Ca déconcertait Kurt. Tout en Blaine était déconcertant. Il commençait vraiment à obséder Kurt, d'une force que personne d'autre n'avait jamais exercé sur lui.

Mme. Mentore entra dans la salle au moment où la cloche sonna. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle demanda d'avoir leur attention que Blaine se détourna, un sourire s'attardant encore sur son visage. Un frisson courra le long de la colonne vertébrale de Kurt et il se tortilla sur son siège. Pourquoi ça n'aurait pas pu être quelqu'un -_n'importe qui_- d'autre qui avait décidé de le poursuivre avec ces putains d'yeux avides? Il aurait pu les avoir repoussé facilement avec un peu d'ironie et un regard sarcastique mais pour une quelconque raison il ne pouvait pas le faire avec Blaine. Ca commençait à l'agacer plus que le garçon lui-même.

Elle demanda à ce que les élèves se mettent par paire pour les expériences et heureusement, la fille à côté de lui accepta qu'ils travaillent ensemble. Ce n'est que lorsque tout le monde se fut dirigé vers les laboratoires que Kurt remarqua qu'ils étaient impairs, et plus important que Blaine était celui qui se retrouvait seul. Il n'avait pas bougé de sa place et Mme. Mentore s'en rendit compte quand elle alla vers le fond de la salle où se trouvaient les ateliers.

-Oh, nous sommes un nombre impair ! Qui veut se mettre par trois ?

Personne ne répondit. C'était comme le silence qui avait suivi sa gifle ce matin, sauf que pour une étrange raison, Kurt se sentit encore plus mal. Blaine se leva de son bureau et tous les élèves se reculèrent de façon évidente, comme s'attendant à se faire agresser. Le mouvement aurait au moins fait flancher Kurt, mais l'expression de Blaine resta impassible.

-Je préfère travailler _seul_, en fait, déclara Blaine d'un ton léger en lui arrachant une feuille des mains puis s'installant devant le seul laboratoire vide.

-Es-tu cert-

Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'il lui lança un regard noir, semblant tout aussi mal à l'aide que Kurt lorsqu'il se retrouvait à sa place.

-D'accord. Hum.. bien, tout le monde ! Bienvenue dans le cours de Chimie Placement avancé de niveau 2 ! J'ai eu la plupart d'entre vous au premier niveau donc vous connaissez les manoeuvres à effectuer. Mettez vos lunettes de protection pour cet exercice et répondez aux questions sur votre cahier. Voici les consignes..

Alors qu'elle passait parmi les groupes pour distribuer les feuilles, Kurt vit que Blaine était déjà en avance par rapport au reste de la classe et ne portait pas ses lunettes. Mme. Mentore sembla hésitante à l'approcher à nouveau et cria à la place :

-Assurez-vous d'avoir tous bien mis vos lunettes de protection !

Puis elle commença à tourner dans la salle pour aider les élèves. Blaine l'ignora.

Kurt savait qu'il devait se concentrer sur sa propre expérience mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder le délinquant. Blaine effectuait la sienne comme s'il l'avait fait un million de fois auparavant. Au moins sa réputation académique prenait sens maintenant, même si son attitude insupportable ne le laissait pas croire. Après une demi-heure de travail, Kurt fut heureux de voir qu'ils étaient à la moitié de leur devoir et avait de l'avance sur les autres. À part sur Blaine qui avait terminé et sortait une cigarette de la poche arrière de son jean. D'un mouvement rapide, il passa le bout sur le brûleur Bunsen encore allumé puis la porta à ses lèvres-

-M. Anderson ! Posez ça tout de suite !

La classe entière se retourna pour voir Mme. Mentore lui arracher la cigarette des mains et la jeter dans l'évier.

-On ne fume pas dans l'enceinte de l'établissement et encore moins dans une salle de classe ! Bureau du Principal, immédiatement !

Avec un roulement des yeux et un soupir, Blaine mit son sac sur son épaule, lui lança son rapport d'expérience et sortit. Quelque part, Kurt doutait vraiment que Blaine allait se rendre là où il avait été envoyé.

* * *

><p>* Ce sont des niveaux de cours. Pour le Français, il y a 7 niveaux. Le 4 (<em>French IV<em>), celui de Kurt, inclut donc un assez bon niveau, la capacité à comprendre et à pouvoir parler en Français, également en formes informelles et en argot.  
>Maths Placement avancé (<em>AP Calc<em> : _AB Calc_ et _BC Calc_) : voir le chapitre précédent. _AB_ et _BC_ sont les deux niveaux de ces cours. _BC_ couvre tout le programme des cours en _AB_, en plus approfondi. Les deux cursus demandent les mêmes pré-requis et ont apparemment les mêmes objectifs. Malgré ça, il reste non-négligeable que _BC_ est vraiment le niveau supérieur et apporte de ce fait plus de crédits / placements.

* Economie Domestique (_Home Economic_) : là aussi un cours, contenant tout ce qui est bon à savoir dans le domaine domestique. Comme la cuisine, la nutrition, les textiles, l'hygiène, la gérance d'un budget, les relations dans une famille, l'aménagement d'un intérieur, l'artisanat et la couture. Entre autres.

* Ce qui sous-entend ici que le cours de Chimie que suit Kurt est le cours de Chimie Placement avancé.


	2. Chapitre 2

_.. il est certain de s'engager dans une course folle. Badboy!Blaine, Klaine, AU._

* * *

><p>Bon déjà, j'ai été très heureuse de retrouver ici la majorité des lecteurs de ma traduction de <em>Little Numbers<em>. Et j'ai été très heureuse d'en rencontrer des nouveaux également, bien entendu. Je voudrais vous remercier pour vos reviews et tous les MPs avec vos encouragements. Ca me touche, d'accord?

Egalement, j'ai été recommandé. Mes traductions vont maintenant apparaître dans les newsletters du LiveJournal _we-translate_, où je vous conseille d'aller si vous voulez trouver de nouvelles choses à lire -tous fandoms confondus.

En tout cas, j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous plaira tout autant que le premier !

* * *

><p>Pour le noms des cours que je donne, je ne certifie pas que ce soit réellement l'équivalent français, même si je cherche le plus possible. Tout simplement car je ne connais pas assez les systèmes américain et français pour donner la bonne correspondance ; et certains sont intraduisibles justement car les deux systèmes éducatifs sont complétement différents. Donc si l'une de vous connait une traduction qui se rapproche davantage et/ou qui serait plus juste, surtout n'hésitez pas à me la proposer.

* * *

><p>Le <em>clink<em> rythmique du métal contre les dents et le bourdonnement de l'ordinateur étaient les seuls sons dans le bureau de Figging. Kurt grinçait des dents (chose qu'il ne faisait _jamais_) et se recroisait les jambes pour la centième fois, ne faisant rien pour cacher le regard plein de mépris qu'il lançait à Blaine. Pour sa part, Blaine était affalé sur le siège à côté de lui, sans aucune grâce ni aplomb. Sa tête reposait contre le haut du dossier de sa chaise, les yeux à demi-fermés tandis qu'il donnait des coups de son _putain de piercing à la langue_ contre ses dents en un rythme mystérieux. Un immense soupir mécontent lui échappa avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher et Blaine s'arrêta assez longtemps pour rire doucement.

Puis il recommença sa cadence et Kurt se laissa presque aller à s'arracher les cheveux. Le son lui faisait mal aux dents comme si c'était les siennes que le métal frappait. Il se maudit pour penser cela, changeant de position sur sa chaise, son pantalon destiné à devenir très inconfortable si le bruit ne cessait pas immédiatement. Putain, à quel point il souhaitait ne pas porter un jean moulant aujourd'hui.

-Ca te dirait de l'arracher ? demanda-t-il d'un ton tranchant, décroissant ses jambes et se penchant vers Blaine dans ce qu'il espérait être une manière menaçante.

Ou du moins extrêmement contrariée ou offensée. Tout ce qui le ferait arrêter de bouger son piercing parce que l'entendre rendait Kurt obligé d'y penser. Et penser à Blaine avec un _putain de piercing à la langue_ n'était pas quelque chose qu'il aurait dû faire. Il n'était pas supposé penser à Blaine du tout.

-Arracher quoi, bébé ? demanda Blaine innocemment.

Il semblait tout sauf innocent quand il se tourna vers Kurt, les lèvres retroussées en un sourire satisfait, les yeux étincelants dans les lumières artificielles de la pièce. C'était un regard que Kurt ne pouvait pas nommer, mais dont il savait qu'il aurait dû se haïr pour aimer. Personne ne l'avait jamais regardé de cette façon avant ; comme s'ils pensaient vraiment qu'il était attirant.

Puis il se souvint où il était, et plus important comme il était arrivé là, et il s'arrêta avant que ses pensées ne deviennent trop évidentes.

-Tu sais exactement quoi, répliqua Kurt, croisant bras et jambes dans une tentative de cacher son excitation croissante.

Il fixa la peinture sur le mur du fond, essayant d'ignorer Blaine, ce qui devint de nouveau impossible quand il entendit sa chaise racler contre le bois.

-Oh, je sais, murmura Blaine doucement, son souffle chaud et emprunt de cigarette chatouillant les cheveux de sa nuque. Je veux juste t'entendre le dire.

Il souhaita vraiment avoir choisi un pantalon différent ce matin. Heureusement la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à ce moment et le Principal Figgins et M. Roberston entrèrent, empêchant Blaine de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Kurt fut d'abord surpris par leur arrivée. Il n'avait pas entendu la sonnerie, mais avant que la porte ne se referme il perçut la foule des étudiants se déplacer pour atteindre leur prochaine classe.

Figgins prit place dans le fauteuil en cuir usé en face d'eux, semblant inhabituellement sévère. M. Robertson, un paquet de feuilles en main, se tenait sur le côté.

-De nouveau là, M. Anderson ?

Kurt fut confus un moment, puis réalisa que Blaine devait bien avoir un nom de famille. Il fixa celui-ci -quand s'était-il reculé ?- et le sourire moqueur qui se formaient sur ses lèvres pendant que Figgins poursuivait.

-C'est la seconde fois en deux heures.

-Je devrais probablement ralentir, commença-t-il avec insolence, croisant les bras. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il devienne trop évident que je vous trouve irrésistible.

Tous pâlirent. Si Kurt ne l'avait pas autant détesté à ce moment, il aurait admiré son sarcasme.

-_M. Anderson_-

Blaine leva les mains dans un geste de défense.

-Très bien, très bien. Balancez la punition qu'on puisse passer à autre chose. Vous m'ennuyez déjà.

Kurt sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir légèrement. Il avait pensé que Blaine était effronté pendant le cours de M. Robertson, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il pourrait parler au Principal comme s'il n'était qu'un simple gamin qu'il envoyait dans sa chambre.

Les muscle de la mâchoire de Figgins se contractèrent alors qu'il fixait Blaine, qui semblait totalement imperturbable.

-M. Robertson a déjà trouvé une sanction pour vous, mais apparemment je vais en rajouter une à la vôtre, M. Anderson, déclara Figgins, se tournant vers le professeur.

-Vous aurez tous deux une semaine de retenue avec moi, à partir de demain, dit celui-ci, lançant un regard noir à Kurt qui avait ouvert la bouche pour protester et qui la referma. Comme vous avez manqué la fin du cours, vous avez aussi manqué le choix des groupes pour les analyses de roman. Par conséquent, je vous ai mis ensemble-

-_Quoi ?_ s'exclama Kurt, ses yeux s'agrandissant.

Une semaine de retenue allait être assez dure. Mais maintenant il devait faire un projet avec ce connard ?

-Tout est expliqué ici, dit M. Roberston en tendant les paquets de feuilles.

Kurt les lui arracha des mains.

-Vous l'auriez su si vous n'aviez pas perturbé le cours.

Mais Kurt n'écoutait plus. Il scannait rapidement le début de la première page -pour chaque roman étudié en cours, votre partenaire et vous aurez un passage donné de texte dont vous devrez faire une analyse critique et à présenter à la classe sous forme d'exposé-

-Attendez, dit faiblement Kurt, sentant son coeur tomber dans sa poitrine. Vous voulez dire que je suis avec lui toute l'_année_ ?

-Je ne modifie pas les groupes à moins d'avoir une très bonne raison, M. Hummel, répliqua le professeur d'un ton sévère. À moins qu'il ne devienne évident que l'un de vous ne fait pas de son mieux pour les devoirs, je ne vois aucune raison de changer.

Figgins se racla la gorge avant d'ajouter :

-Compte tenu de la brillante réputation académique de M. Anderson à Dalton, je ne pense pas que vous aurez à vous inquiéter, M. Hummel. Apprenez à passer au-delà de vos différences et des problèmes que vous semblez avoir.

_Brillante réputation académique ?_ se demanda Kurt incrédule, regardant Blaine avec mépris, qui lui semblait toujours indifférent à la conversation. En réalité, il avait recommencé à faire bouger son piercing, ignorant les papiers sur ses genoux.

-M. Anderson, vous aurez une semaine supplémentaire de retenue pour votre insolence, continua Figgins, M. Roberston quittant le bureau après un faible salut. Je vais vous faire un justificatif pour excuser votre retard en cours. En quelle classe devriez-vous être ?

-Français 4 avec Madame Bellemont, murmura Kurt en rangeant avec soin les feuilles dans son sac.

-Maths Placement avancé, ajouta Blaine, forçant sans ménagement ses propres feuilles dans son sac miteux.

Figgins tendit à Kurt une courte note et regarda Blaine.

-_AB_ avec Mademoiselle Gates ?

-_BC_* avec Jeggins, corrigea Blaine avec un clin d'oeil espiègle à Kurt.

Les lèvres pincées, Kurt sortit du bureau et se dirigea vers les escaliers en tentant d'ignorer à quel point il était rouge, priant pour que Blaine ne s'en soit pas rendu compte. Non, pensa-t-il, cette année n'allait pas aller bien du tout.

Kurt passa ce qu'il restait de son cours de Français à insulter Azimio d'une douzaine de manières. Même après trois ans dans la même classe de Français que lui, il ne comprenait pas vraiment _comment_ Azimio avait réussi à dépasser le premier niveau. Néanmoins après une heure à déballer des injures en Français et à dire à l'un de ses principaux persécuteurs des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais osés prononcer en Anglais, Kurt se sentit légèrement mieux compte tenu de la matinée qu'il avait eu jusqu'à présent.

Après un rapide détour pour déposer ses livres dans son casier, il se retrouva en Economie Domestique*. Il était l'un des derniers à arriver, mais il fut ravi de voir des visages familiers. Brittany et Tina avaient pris une table dans les premiers rangs et Mercedes lui avait gardé une place dans la dernière rangée, où il se rendit volontiers.

-Toi, tu as beaucoup d'explications à donner, dit immédiatement Mercedes.

Tina apparu à côté de lui.

-Je ne peux pas croire que tu l'aies frappé !

-Il le méritait, rétorqua Kurt alors que Brittany les rejoignait, sa colère de nouveau présente. C'est un abominable crétin qui a besoin d'une greffe de cheveux.

-Une fois, j'ai essayé de faire une greffe de cheveux à mon frère Legomen avec les poils de mes jambes, murmura Brittany à Tina, qui sembla confuse.

D'accord, peut-être avait-il menti sur la dernière partie. Il aimait les cheveux bouclés et ceux de Blaine l'étaient au point d'être impossible à coiffer. Des épaisses boucles sombres dans lesquelles il rêvait de passer ses doigts et.. les filles le regardaient et il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'elles lui avaient demandé.

-Désolé, quoi?

-Il s'est passé quoi dans le bureau de Figgins ? répéta Tina avec rapide coup d'oeil à Mercedes.

Chose qui n'échappa pas à Kurt. Il fixa les deux filles prudemment.

-C'était pour quoi, ce regard ?

-Quel regard ? demanda Mercedes avec un sourire lumineux, prétendant que le coup d'oeil n'avait jamais eu lieu. Alors, tu as eu quoi ?

-Une semaine de retenue avec M. Robertson, commença-t-il, les filles semblant consternées. Avec _lui_.

Tina se couvrit la bouche alors qu'elle commençait à tousser mais il put voir l'immense sourire derrière sa main. Mercedes, par contre, ne fit rien pour cacher le sien.

-_Quoi?_ lâcha-t-il finalement quand aucune des deux ne sembla désireuse d'expliquer ce qu'elles trouvaient de bien dans cette nouvelle.

La sonnerie retentit à ce moment. Mme. Olsen apparu et Tina et Brittany retournèrent à leur table.

-_Qu'est-ce qui passe avec vous deux ?_ siffla Kurt à Mercedes pendant que l'appel commençait.

-Oh, _allez_ chéri. Tu ne peux pas être aveugle à ce point.

Kurt la regarda d'un air absent, et quand il ne répondit pas elle leva les yeux et murmura à nouveau :

-Il est intéressé par toi.

-C'est un con, répliqua Kurt, un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

Les deux autres filles, au premier rang, se retournèrent et les regardèrent curieusement.

-Il est _sexy_ et _gay_, Kurt, le coupa Mercedes. Ou bisexuel ou qu'importe.

Elle secoua la main, exaspérée.

-L'important, c'est combien d'autres gars gays penses-tu que tu vas rencontrer au lycée ?

-Donc je devrais me jeter sur lui car il est _gay_ ? dit Kurt, quelque part entre l'incrédulité et la colère. Il n'est même pas mon genre-

-Oh _s'il te plait_. J'ai vu la façon dont tu le regardais, boo. Et comme je n'ai aucune chance, tu devrais tenter la tienne pendant l'une des retenues.

-Non. Juste, non. Il m'a déjà attiré assez d'ennuis. Je me fiche qu'il soit beau, il est la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin dans ma vie.

Il lui lança un regard furieux puis se tourna pour suivre le cours. Intérieurement, il savait que Mercedes avait partiellement raison. _Quelqu'un_ allait sans aucun doute essayer de faire le premier pas pendant leurs retenues et honnêtement, Kurt ne savait pas s'il en était impatient ou non.

Ils ne parlèrent pas du tout de Blaine pendant qu'ils cuisinèrent, ni pendant la pause de midi ou l'heure et demie de cours ensuite. Kurt en était reconnaissant, et encore davantage que Blaine ne semblait pas déjeuner ou avoir une autre classe avec lui aujourd'hui. Il espérait simplement que ce serait pareil le lendemain. Il laissa Mercedes, Tina et Brittany en bas des escaliers pour se rendre au deuxième étage où avait lieu son dernier cours.

Au moment où il passa la porte du laboratoire de chimie, il fit presque demi-tour, prêt à sauter cette stupide classe car il y avait Blaine. Ses pieds reposaient sur la table devant lui et une grosse paire d'écouteurs était posée sur ses oreilles. Kurt pouvait entendre le bourdonnement de la musique de l'autre bout de la pièce. Il eut soudain le sentiment que Blaine allait être dans toutes ses classes de Placement avancé*. Le commentaire de Figgins à propos de sa "brillante réputation académique" lui revint à l'esprit pendant qu'il sortait ses affaires, ignorant le son des doigts de Blaine qui tambourinaient sur la table.

Un éclat de métal sur la jambe de Blaine attira son attention quand d'autres élèves entrèrent dans la salle. Le bracelet électronique. Maintenant qu'il s'en souvenait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que Blaine avait fait pour en avoir un. Mais ses yeux s'étaient attardés trop longtemps. Les pieds de Blaine tombèrent de la table alors qu'il se tourna vers Kurt, enlevant ses écouteurs.

-Tu vois quelque chose que tu aimes, Hummel?

Il pouvait sentir la chaleur lui monter aux joues, mais il n'allait pas laisser Blaine avoir le meilleur de lui. Plusieurs de leurs camarades s'étaient tournés pour regarder. À en juger pour leurs murmures, Kurt compris que l'incident du cours d'Anglais s'était propagé comme une trainée de poudre.

-J'admire juste ton bijou, Anderson, répliqua Kurt, ébloui par ses dents blanches. C'est rassurant de voir que quelqu'un te tient en laisse.

Le sourire de Blaine devait être gelé. Il ne s'élargit pas, ni ne rétrécit, ni ne changea d'aucune façon. Ca déconcertait Kurt. Tout en Blaine était déconcertant. Il commençait vraiment à obséder Kurt, d'une force que personne d'autre n'avait jamais exercé sur lui.

Mme. Mentore entra dans la salle au moment où la cloche sonna. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle demanda d'avoir leur attention que Blaine se détourna, un sourire s'attardant encore sur son visage. Un frisson courra le long de la colonne vertébrale de Kurt et il se tortilla sur son siège. Pourquoi ça n'aurait pas pu être quelqu'un -_n'importe qui_- d'autre qui avait décidé de le poursuivre avec ces putains d'yeux avides? Il aurait pu les avoir repoussé facilement avec un peu d'ironie et un regard sarcastique mais pour une quelconque raison il ne pouvait pas le faire avec Blaine. Ca commençait à l'agacer plus que le garçon lui-même.

Elle demanda à ce que les élèves se mettent par paire pour les expériences et heureusement, la fille à côté de lui accepta qu'ils travaillent ensemble. Ce n'est que lorsque tout le monde se fut dirigé vers les laboratoires que Kurt remarqua qu'ils étaient impairs, et plus important que Blaine était celui qui se retrouvait seul. Il n'avait pas bougé de sa place et Mme. Mentore s'en rendit compte quand elle alla vers le fond de la salle où se trouvaient les ateliers.

-Oh, nous sommes un nombre impair ! Qui veut se mettre par trois ?

Personne ne répondit. C'était comme le silence qui avait suivi sa gifle ce matin, sauf que pour une étrange raison, Kurt se sentit encore plus mal. Blaine se leva de son bureau et tous les élèves se reculèrent de façon évidente, comme s'attendant à se faire agresser. Le mouvement aurait au moins fait flancher Kurt, mais l'expression de Blaine resta impassible.

-Je préfère travailler _seul_, en fait, déclara Blaine d'un ton léger en lui arrachant une feuille des mains puis s'installant devant le seul laboratoire vide.

-Es-tu cert-

Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'il lui lança un regard noir, semblant tout aussi mal à l'aide que Kurt lorsqu'il se retrouvait à sa place.

-D'accord. Hum.. bien, tout le monde ! Bienvenue dans le cours de Chimie Placement avancé de niveau 2 ! J'ai eu la plupart d'entre vous au premier niveau donc vous connaissez les manoeuvres à effectuer. Mettez vos lunettes de protection pour cet exercice et répondez aux questions sur votre cahier. Voici les consignes..

Alors qu'elle passait parmi les groupes pour distribuer les feuilles, Kurt vit que Blaine était déjà en avance par rapport au reste de la classe et ne portait pas ses lunettes. Mme. Mentore sembla hésitante à l'approcher à nouveau et cria à la place :

-Assurez-vous d'avoir tous bien mis vos lunettes de protection !

Puis elle commença à tourner dans la salle pour aider les élèves. Blaine l'ignora.

Kurt savait qu'il devait se concentrer sur sa propre expérience mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder le délinquant. Blaine effectuait la sienne comme s'il l'avait fait un million de fois auparavant. Au moins sa réputation académique prenait sens maintenant, même si son attitude insupportable ne le laissait pas croire. Après une demi-heure de travail, Kurt fut heureux de voir qu'ils étaient à la moitié de leur devoir et avait de l'avance sur les autres. À part sur Blaine qui avait terminé et sortait une cigarette de la poche arrière de son jean. D'un mouvement rapide, il passa le bout sur le brûleur Bunsen encore allumé puis la porta à ses lèvres-

-M. Anderson ! Posez ça tout de suite !

La classe entière se retourna pour voir Mme. Mentore lui arracher la cigarette des mains et la jeter dans l'évier.

-On ne fume pas dans l'enceinte de l'établissement et encore moins dans une salle de classe ! Bureau du Principal, immédiatement !

Avec un roulement des yeux et un soupir, Blaine mit son sac sur son épaule, lui lança son rapport d'expérience et sortit. Quelque part, Kurt doutait vraiment que Blaine allait se rendre là où il avait été envoyé.

* * *

><p>* Ce sont des niveaux de cours. Pour le Français, il y a 7 niveaux. Le 4 (<em>French IV<em>), celui de Kurt, inclut donc un assez bon niveau, la capacité à comprendre et à pouvoir parler en Français, également en formes informelles et en argot.  
>Maths Placement avancé (<em>AP Calc<em> : _AB Calc_ et _BC Calc_) : voir le chapitre précédent. _AB_ et _BC_ sont les deux niveaux de ces cours. _BC_ couvre tout le programme des cours en _AB_, en plus approfondi. Les deux cursus demandent les mêmes pré-requis et ont apparemment les mêmes objectifs. Malgré ça, il reste non-négligeable que _BC_ est vraiment le niveau supérieur et apporte de ce fait plus de crédits / placements.

* Economie Domestique (_Home Economic_) : là aussi un cours, contenant tout ce qui est bon à savoir dans le domaine domestique. Comme la cuisine, la nutrition, les textiles, l'hygiène, la gérance d'un budget, les relations dans une famille, l'aménagement d'un intérieur, l'artisanat et la couture. Entre autres.

* Ce qui sous-entend ici que le cours de Chimie que suit Kurt est le cours de Chimie Placement avancé.


	3. Chapitre 3

_.. il est certain de s'engager dans une course folle. Badboy!Blaine, Klaine, AU._

* * *

><p>Chapitre comme vous le constaterez plus court mais.. enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt se dirigea tout droit vers son casier le matin suivant. Après l'enfer que Santana et Puck lui avaient fait subir au Glee Club la veille, il les évitait le plus possible. Ce n'était pas de <em>sa<em> faute que Blaine soit gay et de ce fait ne poursuivait pas Santana. Et en quoi ça le concernait que l'avoir frappé avait amené Blaine à surpasser Puck dans le classement des badboys du lycée? C'était le dernier de ses problèmes. Non, sa plus grande inquiétude était un garçon aux cheveux bouclés qui l'avait pourchassé dans ses rêves la nuit passée. Rien de bon n'allait ressortir de cette situation, mais il n'avait aucun moyen sûr d'éviter cet idiot non plus.

Il se dirigea vers un autre couloir pour retrouver Mercedes et Tina à leurs casiers. Il avait eu de la chance cette année car le sien n'était pas à côté de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait (et par bonheur, pas près de celui de Blaine _non plus_, ajouta-t-il silencieusement). Il avait à peine tourné au coin qu'il se retrouva poussé tête la première dans la rangée de casiers. Ce ne fut que des réflexes très rapides qui le sauva d'un nez en sang. Son bras et épaule prirent la plus grande partie de l'impact mais sa joue se retrouva quand même contre les évents du casier. Une part de lui s'attendait à ce que ce soit Blaine, qui ayant réalisé qu'il n'allait pas avoir ce qu'il voulait, avait décidé d'agir autrement : en agressant. Mais quand il se retourna, il repéra deux garçons imposant dans des vestes Letterman qui se tapèrent dans la main en continuant leur chemin.

Avec un soupir irrité, il ajusta la bandoulière de son sac et chercha dans l'une des plus petites poches un mouchoir pour essuyer sa plaie. Ses recherches furent brutalement stoppées quand un pouce glissa sur sa joue, appuyant légèrement sur la coupure et enlevant le sang. Par instinct, il repoussa la main et fit un pas en arrière pour se stabiliser, prêt à tout.

Un sourire arrogant et de brillants yeux marron-verts le fixèrent. Blaine regarda ensuite le filet de sang sur son doigt et parla avec désinvolture.

-Tu devrais apprendre à contrôler cette main. Tu risques d'avoir encore plus de retenues.

Les yeux de Kurt se rétrécirent, l'autre garçon s'appuyant sur les casiers, face à lui. Par-dessus l'épaule recouverte de cuir, Kurt pouvait voir Tina et Mercedes qui sortaient leurs livres de leur casier, mais Blaine lui bloquait la route.

-Je suis surpris qu'ils t'aient laissé revenir aujourd'hui. Tu pourrais déclencher un incendie, ils le savent? demanda Kurt d'un ton sarcastique.

Blaine observait toujours son pouce et ne commenta pas. Il calculait la manière la plus simple de contourner Blaine pour rejoindre ses amis quand celui-ci fit quelque chose qui implosa ses aptitudes mentales. Il suça son doigt, le retirant lentement de sa bouche en laissant sa langue s'enrouler autour, enlevant le liquide cuivré. C'était un mouvement lent et délibéré de sa part. Le petit morceau du cerveau de Kurt qui ne s'était pas totalement éteint le réalisa dès que la paire d'yeux brûlants se plongea dans la sienne.

Il pouvait entendre son coeur battre à ses oreilles, et bien trop de chaleur descendit dans son corps. Sa bouche, d'une façon soudaine, était très sèche et il ne pouvait pas rassembler assez de volonté pour s'éloigner quand Blaine se pencha vers lui, ses yeux ratissant son corps. Kurt ne bougea pas d'un pouce, sa présence d'esprit réagissant avant qu'il ne retrouve contrôle de lui-même.

-S'il te plait, dis-moi que tu ne vas pas te mettre à briller, dit-il, impassible, et Blaine s'arrêta alors à trente bons centimètres de lui.

Le sourire de l'après-midi précédent était revenu sur son visage. Kurt sentit la chaleur dans son cou, ce dont il était presque reconnaissant. Au moins, ça signifiait qu'elle ne descendait plus.

-Sois rassuré, Hummel. Mes goûts en littérature sont plutôt bons.

Son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'il s'appuyait à nouveau contre les casiers, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine recouverte ce jour-là d'un tee-shirt vert.

Le côté designer de Kurt reconnu que c'était un excellent choix : la couleur faisait ressortir le vert de ses yeux à plus d'un kilomètre à la ronde. Pour la même raison, son côté rationnel désapprouvait. Le pantalon, par contre..

-Alors que pour la mode, ils doivent être revus, répliqua Kurt en fixant avec dédain le même jean noir que la veille.

Il le regretta presque de suite car il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de contempler comment le tissu sombre serraient ses cuisses, et la façon dont il s'étirait sur sa-

Kurt avala sa salive, le visage rouge quand il détourna les yeux. Il n'osa pas regarder Blaine. Pas que celui-ci lui laissa le choix un instant plus tard. Avec une feinte rapide, Blaine fut sur lui comme un tigre sur sa proie, un bras lui bloquant le passage vers Tina et Mercedes, l'autre trançant la manche de son chandail. Kurt serra ses livres contre lui, aspirant une bouffée d'air quand Blaine se rapprocha, son buste à quelques centimètres de celui du châtain. Il ne le touchait pas réellement mais un mélange de peur et d'excitation fourmillait dans tout son corps.

-Je pense que mes goûts dans certains autres domaines compensent largement, Kurt.

C'était la première fois que Blaine utilisait son nom. Il frémit à la façon dont il tombait de ses lèvres ; à la forte inflexion sur le T et à la manière dont la voix de Blaine s'étoffa légèrement.

Les yeux de Kurt remontèrent des doigts effleurant sa manche à ce _putain_ de regard. Le visage de Blaine se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que ses yeux remplissent entièrement le champ de vision de Kurt. Il ne savait pas où il était ou ce qu'il faisait. Il ne pouvait plus se souvenir de grand-chose. Il n'était même pas certain s'il aimait ce qui se passait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Il y avait à peine de l'espace entre leurs lèvres quand Blaine s'arrêta. L'odeur de la menthe et des cigarettes se mélangèrent quand l'air entra dans les poumons de Kurt, l'anticipation inondant ses veines. Il battit des cils un moment et Kurt frissonna une nouvelle fois.

-Tu n'es pas le seul qui peut allumer les autres.

Les mots étaient murmurés contre ses lèvres, le souffle chaud les affleurant et l'obligeant à ravaler un gémissement. Et soudain la chaleur qui avait entouré son corps s'évanouit. La main de Blaine reposait toujours sur le casier près de sa tête, mais le quasi-contact avait disparu. Il se sentait engourdi tandis que Blaine marmonnait un "On se voit en classe, bébé" et partit en se pavanant.

-_Merde_, Kurt. Juste _merde_.

Mercedes et Tina avaient enfin remarqué sa présence dans le couloir et s'étaient approchées. Kurt ne pouvait toujours pas former une pensée cohérente. Ses yeux étaient vitreux, fixés sur l'endroit où Blaine s'était trouvé.

-Tu dois vraiment t'occuper de ça.

Santana était aussi apparue. Kurt grogna. La dernière chose qu'il voulait dans l'immédiat était d'entendre pourquoi Blaine devrait la désirer au lieu de lui.

-Je parie qu'il aimerait t'entendre refaire ce son, assista-t-elle.

Elle sembla réfléchir un moment avant d'ajouter d'un ton narquois et complice :

-En fait, je parie qu'il aimerait que tu hurles pour et grâce à lui. Tu as "je suis un passif bruyant" tatoué sur le front.

Il choisit de l'ignorer pour le bien de sa propre santé mentale.

-Je vais en cours.

-Mets-toi au boulot, Hummel ! résonna la voix de Santana derrière lui. Avant que je m'occupe de _ce cul_.

Il avait le rouge aux joues quand il entra en courant à moitié dans la salle de M. Robertson, Mercedes et Tina arrivant peu de temps après. Blaine était déjà penché sur son bureau au fond de la classe, ricanant tandis qu'ils approchaient. Putain, il détestait ce garçon, même s'il se pouvait qu'il la façon dont Blaine le faisait se sentir.


	4. Chapitre 4, partie 1

_.. il est certain de s'engager dans une course folle. Badboy!Blaine, Klaine, AU._

* * *

><p>Bon, ce n'est que la moitié du chapitre, et je m'en excuse. J'ai été malade depuis le début de la semaine, du coup je n'ai pas pu être en lien avec mes bêtas et ça me gêne de poster l'autre partie tant que je n'ai pas pu en discuter avec eux -c'est un peu devenu une habitude pré-publication. Je leur en demande déjà beaucoup avec tout ce que j'écris, alors je ne voulais pas les forcer à travailler dessus aujourd'hui alors que ce n'était pas prévu. Vous aurez la fin du chapitre d'ici la fin de semaine, ou bien Mercredi prochain. Ca dépend vraiment de mes bêtas, je le répète, et je ne tiens pas à les surcharger de travail -plus que ce n'est déjà le cas, du moins.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Partie 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Encore une fois, la journée de Kurt n'allait pas comme prévu. Il n'y avait pas eu d'impromptus voyages jusqu'au bureau du principal -du moins pas encore. À certains moments, il avait de nouveau faillit frapper Blaine. Ca avait été vraiment dur de résister. Après avoir reçu l'horaire de ses retenus avec M. Roberston, qui signifiait non seulement manquer le Glee Club mais avoir à expliquer à son père pourquoi il serait en retard pour le Diner du Vendredi Soir, Blaine avait été <em>partout<em>.

Déjà, il avait soufflé sur la nuque de Kurt pendant toute l'heure d'Anglais. C'était tellement distrayant que Kurt ne se souvenait de rien à part s'être assit. Un passage rapide aux toilettes à l'intercours l'avait fait se retrouver face à Blaine, qui lui avait demandé s'il avait besoin d'aide. Celui-ci avait aussi été à son casier entre chaque classe -avec le casier _déjà_ ouvert. M. Ferguson, leur vieux professeur d'Histoire grincheux, leur ordonna de se placer par ordre alphabétique ce qui les amena à se retrouver à côté au premier rang. Un certain pied botté avait utilisé toutes les occasions qui se présentaient pour s'approcher et s'enrouler autour de la cheville de Kurt. Quand la sonnerie avait retenti, il avait espéré se débarrasser de Blaine. Pas de chance. Ce-dernier avait pressé leurs flancs ensemble alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le cours de Placement avancé de Science de l'Environnement, ses mains baladeuses cherchant à se glisser dans la poche arrière du jean de Kurt.

Kurt était ridiculement agacé, affamé et allumé quand la pause de midi arriva. Il avait passé la plus grande partie de son cours de Science de l'Environnement à demi dur car Blaine avait suçoté son stylo d'une manière incroyablement suggestive à l'autre bout de la salle. Dès que la cloche sonna, il disparut, s'éloignant de Blaine grâce à la foule qui se trouvait dans les couloirs et il attrapa rapidement son déjeuner, une petite salade, avant de prendre une table dans un coin où il espérait passer inaperçu.

La seule personne qu'il connaissait, de nouveau, était _Blaine_. Et il ne voulait _pas_ être coincé avec cet arrogant, obscène, et sexy connard pour toute la demi-heure.

-Tu cherches à rendre la chasse plus difficile, bébé?

Sa fourchette, pleine de légumes verts, s'arrêta avant d'atteindre sa bouche, ses lèvres se pinçant d'exaspération. Un plateau en plastique claqua à côté du sien alors qu'un corps chaud se pressait contre lui sur le banc.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Blaine ? demanda-t-il, écartant le bras musclé qui tentait de s'enrouler autour de sa taille.

Blaine se contenta de ricaner en guise de réponse, jetant son sac en lambeaux sur la table et prenant une bouchée de pizza. Son sac semblait être passé dans une déchiqueteuse. Il était rapiécé et usé, et tenait avec ce qui ressemblait à plusieurs mètres de ruban adhésif rose vif. Kurt ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça ne se désintégrait pas au moindre contact, ou pourquoi Blaine gardait cette chose miteuse. Dégoûté, il fronça le nez et se glissa vers le mur.

Il fit un bruit irrité quand Blaine suivi, glissant à son tour le long du banc jusqu'à ce qu'il soit coincé entre le mur et son corps. Kurt le regarda avec mépris, puis tressaillit quand la main de Blaine se posa sur sa cuisse. Il se leva d'un coup, et Blaine ricana de nouveau, le toisant avec curiosité.

-Tu n'aimes vraiment pas être touché, hein?

-Tu n'as aucun concept d'espace personnel, répliqua Kurt en faisant un geste pour attraper son sac et se cognant presque la tête dans celle de Blaine, qui le ramassa et le posa vers ses jambes.

Il était près à taper du pied tellement il se retrouvait frustré. Ses mains se replièrent en poings et il dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas frapper Blaine alors qu'il commandait :

-Donne-moi mon sac, Anderson.

-Contente-toi de t'asseoir et mange, bébé.

Le ton était gentil ; le plus gentil qu'il n'avait jamais entendu de la part de Blaine. Il fut si surpris qu'il fixa bouche-bée l'autre garçon. Il s'attendait à trouver les yeux verts posés sur lui, ennuyés, les pupilles dilatées de désir, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ils étaient plissés et focalisés sur une table proche de la leur. Kurt se tourna vers elle à son tour. Plusieurs joueurs de football les regardaient attentivement, comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il fasse une sortie spectaculaire. Parmi eux, il vit Azimio et Karofsky, le visage de ce dernier assombri de nombreux bleus, preuve de son altercation avec Blaine la veille. Leurs regards méprisants étaient fixés sur lui, ou sur Blaine. Il ne pouvait pas être certain, mais il n'aimait pas ça.

Doucement, il se laissa tomber sur le banc en face de Blaine, qui avait silencieusement recommencé à manger sa pizza. Il sentit quelque chose frôler sa jambe et il baissa les yeux, s'attendant à la familière botte en cuir. Il fut de nouveau surpris -son sac était maintenant à ses pieds. Un rapide coup d'oeil vers l'autre table lui indiqua que les footballeurs étaient retournés à leur repas, l'air déçus. Que se passait-il ? se demanda Kurt stupéfait, tirant son plateau vers lui. Blaine essayait-il de le _protéger_ ? Ca n'avait aucun sens.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ta protection si c'est ce que tu penses, dit-il froidement en se penchant en avant, fixant une nouvelle fois Blaine avec mépris.

-Pourquoi aurai-je simplement pensé ça, bébé? rétorqua celui-ci sans lever les yeux de son assiette. L'érection que tu as eu toute la matinée est largement suffisante pour me prouver que tu es un grand garçon. Tu peux t'occuper de toi-même à la perfection, j'en suis sûr.

Le ton suggestif était revenu et avec lui, l'agacement de Kurt. Cette méthode commençait vraiment à devenir vieille, même si elle continuait de le faire rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

-Juste- merde- juste- ta gueule.

Kurt chercha ses mots avec colère, fouillant dans son sac pour le dernier numéro de Vogue. Il l'ouvrit à la page qu'il avait marquée et ignora rapidement la présence de Blaine en faveur d'un article sur le prochain livre de Patti LuPone.

-C'est supposé être une lecture intéressante, d'après ce que j'ai entendu.

Kurt roula des yeux et ne prit pas la peine d'arrêter sa lecture.

-Oh, _s'il te plait_. Comme si tu savais qui était Patti LuPone.

-Bien sûr que je le sais. De la même façon que je sais que tu portes une tenue Alexander McQueen.

La tête de Kurt se redressa de son propre accord. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ce fut au tour de Blaine de rouler des yeux et il sembla agacé.

-Et bien, je _suis_ gay, Hummel. Tu t'attendais à ce que je ne sois pas une partie du stéréotype ?

La cloche signalant la fin de la pause retentit dans les couloirs. Blaine se leva rapidement, mettant la pomme qu'il n'avait pas mangée dans la poche de sa veste et attrapant ce qu'il restait d'un sac à dos autrefois décent.

-Je te vois en retenue, bébé.

Blaine lui adressa un clin d'oeil charmeur et un demi-sourire prétentieux avant de se diriger vers le flot des étudiants se pressant dans le couloir, laissant Kurt plus curieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais souhaité.


	5. Chapitre 4, partie 2

_.. il est certain de s'engager dans une course folle. Badboy!Blaine, Klaine, AU._

* * *

><p><strong>Partie 2<br>**

* * *

><p>Pour être la plus courte partie de sa journée, son déjeuner involontaire avec Blaine demanda à Kurt beaucoup de réflexion pendant son dernier cours, Pré-Maths. Mme. Krauss, qu'il avait déjà l'an passé, était une femme d'âge moyen, gentille, et qui l'adorait. Il lui fut plus simple de rejouer mentalement la dernière demi-heure une bonne centaine de fois car elle savait qu'il était un bon élève et donc se préoccupait davantage des fauteurs de troubles.<p>

Blaine avait-il voulu le _protéger_?

Ou utilisait-il Kurt comme un bouclier?

Aucune de ces possibilités n'avait de sens. Même ses amis ne le défendaient ou n'essayaient pas d'arrêter Azimio et Karofsky, ou alors rarement. En fait, la seule fois où ils étaient venus à son secours, c'était quand ils avaient eu cette leçon sur la théâtralité l'année précédente. _Blaine_ n'avait aucune raison de le faire si ses propres amis n'agissaient pas. Et l'idée de lui servir de bouclier était ridicule. Les bleus sur le visage de Karofsky en étaient une preuve plus que suffisante.

Mais ce qui le perturbait vraiment était ce commentaire sur Alexander McQueen. Le fait que Blaine avait su quel designer avait fait son ensemble et avait même sous-entendu connaître Patti LuPone l'avait surpris davantage que l'histoire avec les footballeurs. Il savait que ça devrait être l'inverse, mais Blaine n'avait jamais montré partager un de ses intérêts. Les seuls que Kurt lui connaissait étaient les cigarettes, les ennuis, et lui-même. Il n'aimait pas non plus ces options.

Il sursauta quand les annonces de l'après-midi retentirent. La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours suivit et il sortit avec le reste de sa classe, s'arrêtant vers son casier pour attraper les livres dont il aurait besoin pour ses devoirs avant de se trainer vers la classe de M. Robertson pour sa retenue. Il la redoutait toujours, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer obtenir quelques réponses à ses questions. M. Robertson était assis à son bureau, penché sur des feuilles quand il frappa.

-Ah, M. Hummel. Asseyez-vous au premier rang.

M. Robertson posa son stylo et ouvra l'un des tiroirs. Il sortit un livre de poche usé et le tendit à Kurt.

-Tenez, vous avez manqué ça hier.

Kurt baissa les yeux sur la couverture. _Le Comte de Monte-Cristo_. Ca devait être le premier roman du semestre. Il fut déçu que ce ne fut pas quelque chose qu'il avait déjà lu. Il déposa son sac près de sa chaise, contre le mur, lisant le vocabulaire écrit sur le tableau à côté de lui.

-Je propose que vous passez les prochaines heures à lire ce qui a été demandé pour demain.

M. Roberston s'était réinstallé sur la chaise du bureau. Avec un regard méprisant sur sa montre, il ajouta, à voix haute, sans qu'on puisse deviner si c'était pour lui-même ou pour Kurt : Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que M. Anderson ne va pas nous rejoindre ?

Kurt regarda l'horloge sur le mur du fond. Leur retenue devait commencer à quatorze heures et demie. Il était quinze heures moins le quart. Il détestait ne pas être soulagé à la pensée que Blaine ne viendrait pas. Il voulait des réponses. Et quand Kurt Hummel voulait quelque chose il faisait tout en son pouvoir pour l'obtenir. Après cinq minutes supplémentaires à fixer la porte et l'horloge, il décida de suivre le conseil de M. Roberston et s'installa pour lire jusqu'à dix-sept heures.

De lourds bruits de pas, qu'il reconnut comme étant les bottes qui passaient plus de temps à frotter contre sa cheville plutôt qu'à marcher, résonnèrent dans le couloir. Blaine apparut à la porte, la veste jetée par-dessus son épaule et quelques livres sous le bras. Quelque part dans sa gorge, le coeur de Kurt se serra. Les boucles sombres de Blaine étaient imbibées d'eau, d'après ce qu'il pouvait deviner. Les gouttes ruisselaient lentement jusqu'à son T-Shirt, laissant des tâches foncées sur le tissu vert. Il se laissa tomber avec un sourire en coin au bureau voisin de celui où était installé Kurt et celui-ci eut soudain dans son champ de vision les muscles de son bras gauche. Il inspira une grande goulée d'air et se retourna vers son livre.

-Comme c'est aimable à vous de vous joindre à nous, M. Anderson.

M. Robertson se dirigeait vers eux, et il fut beaucoup moins courtois qu'il ne l'avait été avec Kurt. Il jeta à Blaine un exemplaire d'un livre avant de reprendre d'une voix dure.

-Vous resterez une demi-heure supplémentaire pour rattraper votre retard.

Blaine se contenta de lui envoyer un sourire moqueur et un petit signe de tête insolent. L'heure suivante se passa dans le silence. Même si Kurt était plongé dans sa lecture, ses yeux n'arrêtaient pas de dériver vers son voisin. Chaque fois qu'il l'avait vu aujourd'hui, il s'était retrouvé avec davantage de questions. Blaine, pour sa part, ne sembla pas remarquer son inattention. À la grande surprise de Kurt, ses yeux étaient fixés au livre sur son bureau, son stylo tapant contre les pages tandis que son piercing à la langue claquait en rythme contre sa dent. C'était une bonne chose qu'il était déjà déconcentré car le battement rapide rendait toute tentative impossible.

Il devait vraiment arrêter de le fixer et lire. Mais plus Kurt regardait, plus il était difficile de se détourner. Les fantaisies se bousculaient dans sa tête, devenant de plus en plus provocatrices et érotiques. _Des lèvres douces et rosées traçaient un chemin humide le long de son cou. Des mains rugueuses, calleuses, avaient agrippé ses hanches avec assez de force pour laisser des marques tandis qu'ils se frottaient l'un contre l'autre. Des dents__ raclaient et pinçaient, montant pour attaquer son lobe d'oreille. Une langue chaude se faufila pour apaiser la peau mordue.._ Sa propre dent perça sa lèvre alors qu'il repoussait un gémissement. Il bougea sur son siège, tendant de se réarranger discrètement.

Le mouvement attira l'attention de Blaine. Soudainement conscient de lui-même, il se redressa, raide comme un piquet, aussi digne que possible alors que son érection était douloureusement serrée dans son slim. Merci Dieu, il avait mis un chandail s'arrêtant à hauteur du genou ce jour-là -ça recouvrait au moins le renflement.

Il risqua un coup d'oeil vers Blaine et sentit son coeur palpiter dans sa poitrine. Bien qu'inexpérimenté en sexe, il n'était pas complètement stupide non plus. Ces _maudits_ yeux vert-noisettes étaient plus sombres qu'il ne les avait jamais vus. Sa peau picota comme si elle se recouvrait de cloques sous le regard brûlant de Blaine, une nouvelle dose d'excitation s'enroulant dans son ventre.

Blaine lui lançait un regard signifiant _je-te-veux-dans-mon-lit_.

Merde.

Il aspira sa lèvre inférieure et regarda fixement son livre, souhaitant se retrouver dans la sécurité de sa chambre où il pourrait terminer de fantasmer sans public. Une autre palpitation douloureuse le fit bouger, gêné. Bon sang, il _haïssait_ ce garçon.

Ses pensées devenaient si floues qu'il entendit à peine le raclement de la chaise de M. Robertson sur le sol lorsqu'il se leva et s'étira. Une part encore cohérente de son cerveau enregistra son professeur leur dire qu'il allait aux toilettes et qu'ils feraient mieux d'être _tous deux_ à la même place à son retour.

Visiblement, Blaine n'avait pas compris la dernière partie. Dès qu'il fut sorti, Blaine se leva, et _oh non_, à cette hauteur-là il ne pouvait pas rater le gonflement. Puis Kurt fut tiré hors de son propre siège, deux mains puissantes se saisissant de son pull et le pressant au panneau derrière lui. Il laissa presque tomber un cri de protestation pour son nouveau Alexander McQueen mais le corps de Blaine se colla contre le sien, l'écrasant contre le tableau. Une bouche, chaude et urgente, trouva la sienne et cette fois, il ne fit rien pour arrêter son gémissement.

Blaine se saisit de l'opportunité, poussant sa langue entre les lèvres de Kurt et forçant ses jambes à s'écarter avec son genou. Sa tête lui tournait. Le plateau de craie s'enfonçait vivement dans ses fesses mais _putain_, il s'en fichait. Il ne sentait que les dents, la langue et le souffle chaud autour de lui -rien de la douce innocence qu'il avait imaginé pour son premier vrai baiser. Les mains qui traçaient les courbes de son corps se stoppèrent finalement sur ses fesses alors que leurs langues luttaient pour dominer. Ses hanches se propulsèrent en avant par instinct quand Blaine attira sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, mordant plus fort qu'il n'était sûrement nécessaire. Blaine grogna rauquement en réponse et suça davantage sur sa lèvre. Les vibrations envoyèrent des ondes de chaleur directement dans son érection et ses hanches bougèrent de nouveau sans son accord. Mais cette fois, celles de Blaine s'avancèrent, poussant contre Kurt avec force.

C'était comme s'il se brisait en un million de morceaux. Il ne pouvait pas croire à ce qu'il se passait. Il détacha ses lèvres de celles de Blaine et inspira un galon d'air. Mais Blaine ne s'arrêta pas. Sa bouche s'attacha d'elle-même à son cou et à sa mâchoire, ses dents râpant sur sa peau d'albâtre. Il fut soulagé quand il fut facilement soulevé et appuyé plus fermement contre le tableau, ses jambes se serrant autour de la taille de Blaine. La douleur du plateau de craie qui s'enfonçait dans ses fesses s'était dissipée et il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter de voir ses jambes lâcher sous lui.

La bouche de Blaine chercha de nouveau la sienne, ses hanches roulant lentement contre celles de Kurt alors qu'il le maintenait contre le mur. Le fait qu'il était assez fort pour supporter tout son poids l'excita encore plus. Le souffle court et rapide brûla ses lèvres quand Blaine se recula juste assez pour murmurer contre sa bouche.

-_Merde_, je te veux tellement.

Kurt geignit et fit la seule chose qui avait encore un sens dans son esprit embrouillé. Sa main s'emmêla dans les boucles brunes à la base de la nuque de Blaine et poussa la bouche de celui-ci en avant, la pressant que la sienne. Blaine huma contre ses lèvres, augmentant le rythme de ses hanches, et enfonçant ses doigts dans la peau recouvrant celles de Kurt.

S'ils continuaient à ce rythme, il savait qu'il allait avoir des marques le lendemain, et que son jean préféré allait se retrouver totalement ruiné. Il ne pouvait toujours pas trouver la volonté de s'en soucier. Sa main traçait les muscles définis sur le dos de Blaine, descendait en bas de sa colonne vertébrale où ses doigts s'appuyèrent davantage dans la peau chaude et légèrement humide. Un râle vibra contre ses lèvres quand les bouts de ses doigts passèrent sous la ceinture du pantalon de Blaine-

Quelque chose dans le couloir se brisa. Le souffle coupé, Kurt arracha ses lèvres à Blaine, ses pieds retombèrent sur le carrelage tandis qu'il repoussait l'autre garçon. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait allumé une lumière dans son esprit. Blaine. La personne à cause de qui il avait eu des retenues et qui l'avait harcelé de propositions sexuelles depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Et lui, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, venait de passer la majorité du dernier quart d'heure à avoir une relation contre un _tableau_ avec ce même garçon. Non. Juste _non._ Comment avait-il pu laisser ça se produire? Pourquoi diable est-ce que ça avait semblé si incroyablement _bon_?

M. Robertson apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, ses mains tenant les restes de ce qui avait été une tasse en céramique. Sa chemise et sa cravate étaient éclaboussées d'un brun rouillé et il jurait dans sa barbe. Kurt se glissa sur sa chaise, inaperçu, ignorant Blaine qui se tenait toujours au même endroit, le souffle court.

-Ah, M. Hummel. Vous êtes- M. Robertson fouilla dans le tiroir de son bureau à la recherche de serviettes en papier et commença à essuyer les traces de café. –libre de partir. M. Anderson retournez à votre place. _Maintenant__._

Kurt bourra sans cérémonie le vieux livre, dans lequel il n'avait pas avancé, dans son sac et s'élança hors de la salle. Une fois dans le couloir, il partit en courant, ou du moins autant en courant que possible avec une demi-érection dans le pantalon.

Il était impossible, complètement impossible, que ce qu'il venait de faire avec Blaine puisse _encore_ se produire.


	6. Chapitre 5

_.. il est certain de s'engager dans une course folle. Badboy!Blaine, Klaine, AU._

* * *

><p>Bon, nouveau chapitre ! Je poste ce soir car je suis censée réviser toute la journée demain et je pense rester au lycée assez tard. Et comme j'ai posté la seconde partie du chapitre 4 avec quelques jours de retard.. ça rattrape un peu, hein?<p>

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Kurt ne pouvait pas regarder le tableau sans rougir.<p>

Il n'avait jamais eu autant de mal à suivre une leçon que ce jour-là en Anglais. Parce que le tableau où _ça_ s'était passé se trouvait là, le jugeant pour toutes les petites choses qu'ils avaient faites contre. La pièce entière était un rappel de sa stupidité. Mercedes et Tina n'arrêtaient pas de lui donner des coups dans les côtes et de lui passer des feuilles lui demandant s'il allait bien mais il se contentait de répondre par un haussement d'épaule. Il était impossible qu'il parle de _ça_. Elles l'encourageraient pour que ça recommence. Ou pire -elles demanderaient à ce qu'il pousse les limites, déjà fines, encore plus loin.

Derrière lui Blaine était étrangement silencieux et pour une fois, pas gênant. Il n'avait pas esquissé le moindre mouvement envers Kurt ni n'avait tenté de le voir entre les classes. C'était encore pire pour Kurt comparé aux moments où il ne laissait pas seul.

Tandis que M. Robertson expliquait les passages qu'ils avaient dû lire pour le cours, le regard de Kurt se tourna à nouveau vers le tableau. La chaleur lui monta aux joues comme une coulée de lave. Il ne pouvait toujours pas réaliser ce qu'il y avait eu. Son premier baiser. Son premier _vrai_ baiser. Et il avait été échangé avec un salaud, qui n'avait que deux dons : un attrait pour les ennuis et une langue incroyable. Il ne pouvait pas croire que c'était arrivé. S'il passait le restant de ses jours à se maudire pour ça il n'en serait pas étonné. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il céderait à Blaine Anderson si facilement. Ou simplement qu'il lui céderait, d'ailleurs.

Même si les lèvres de Blaine étaient la chose la plus délicieuse qu'il avait goûté à ce jour. Et la perle métallique de sa langue avait créé un sentiment merveilleux quand elle était passée avec force sur la sienne..

Sa main frappa le bureau pour empêcher son esprit de continuer. C'était des pensées semblables qui l'avaient amené dans ce merdier.

Les élèves autour de lui le fixaient. Oups.

Merde, il perdait la tête.

Il ramassa ses affaires quand la sonnerie retentit et partit avant que Tina ou Mercedes ne puissent le questionner sur son comportement. Il les connaissait assez bien pour se douter qu'elles allaient le suivre. Il se dirigea donc vers l'unique endroit où elles n'oseraient pas entrer -les toilettes des garçons.

C'était vraiment son dernier recours. La dernière fois qu'il avait été dans une pièce réservée aux garçons, sans compter celle dans les vestiaires, avait été au début de l'année précédente quand Puck avait essayé de lui mettre la tête dans la cuvette. Pas besoin de préciser qu'il n'avait pas été pressé d'y remettre les pieds. Il se glissa rapidement à l'intérieur, les yeux au sol et priant pour qu'il soit seul. Un regard rapide sous les portes des cabines et près des urinoirs lui permit de respirer un peu mieux. Il l'était. Pour l'instant du moins.

Kurt laissa tomber son sac sous l'évier le plus proche et ouvrit à fond le robinet. Il s'aperçut dans le miroir et grimaça. Même avec les vingts minutes de soins supplémentaires ce matin, il était impossible de ne pas voir la coupure sur sa joue pâle. Jurant doucement, il sortit une petite bouteille de crème pour le visage de sa poche arrière, la posa sur le bord de l'évier et se pencha pour s'asperger le visage-

Il sursauta et avala une gorgée d'eau.

Une paire de mains, vive comme l'éclair, avait saisi ses hanches, les doigts serrant avec force -avec possessivité- sa peau, et un corps chaud et dur l'avait pressé en avant contre l'évier. Il en attrapa le rebord en se redressant, clignant rapidement des yeux pour en enlever l'eau, et il tenta de voir qui diable l'avait coincé.

Dans le fond de son esprit, il connaissait déjà la réponse. _Blaine_. Il se sentit transporté et effrayé à la fois. Chaque centimètre de son corps picotait déjà de désir. Puis il se souvint de sa propre promesse -il ne laisserait _pas_ les choses se reproduire. Il fit un mouvement pour s'éloigner de Blaine mais il en fut soudain empêcher pour un bras s'enroulant autour de sa taille. L'autre main demeura sur sa hanche, traçant lentement des cercles sur son jean.

-Relax, bébé.

Les lèvres de Blaine passèrent avec légèreté sur la courbe où se rencontraient son cou et son épaule. Le souffle de Kurt se bloqua. Il pouvait sentir les poils de Blaine dressés sur son menton quand ses lèvres passèrent dans sa nuque.

-Personne ne va nous déranger. J'ai bloqué la porte.

_Oh putain de Dieu._

Le bras autour de sa taille se resserra avec encore plus de possessivité, les lèvres de Blaine attachées à son cou, mordillèrent et suçotèrent sa peau. Kurt inspira bruyamment et sa tête tomba en arrière, sur l'épaule de Blaine, avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher. Bon sang, les choses que ce garçon lui faisait ressentir.

Il gémit doucement quand Blaine se déplaça derrière lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient collés ensemble, son érection pressé contre ses fesses. Le contact le fit geindre, d'envie ou de surprise, il ne savait pas. Blaine était déjà dur. Dur pour _lui__._ Cependant, son cerveau n'avait pas encore bien enregistré cette donnée. Mais putain, s'il ne semblait pas gros quand il poussa à nouveau contre lui. Il sentit davantage qu'il n'entendit Blaine grogner quand il s'appuya en réponse sur son érection, le grondement sourd dans sa poitrine vibrant dans le dos de Kurt.

Les lèvres douces étaient toujours celées à son cou ; elles étaient écartées et permettaient à la langue de lécher gentiment sa peau, laissant sans aucun doute une marque. Des doigts agiles tiraient désespérément à son haut pour le sortir de son pantalon alors qu'il se soutenait grâce à l'évier pour ne pas tomber au sol. Dès que son tee-shirt fut libre, les mains de Blaine commencèrent à passer sur chaque centimètre de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre. Kurt haleta brusquement au nouveau contact. Sa main droite s'éleva et s'agrippa avec force aux cheveux de Blaine.

Ses yeux se fermèrent, ses doigts s'emmêlant dans les boucles. Les mains rugueuses traçaient les muscles de son estomac en remontant de plus en plus haut tandis que Blaine se frottait contre lui. Il n'avait jamais été touché de cette façon auparavant. Personne ne l'avait fait se sentir aussi _bien_ avant. Comment avait-il pu vivre sans ça ? Comment était-il supposé se défendre contre quelque chose qu'il souhaitait à ce point ?

Il serait si simple de simplement se laisser aller -de simplement donner à Blaine le droit de le ravager. Les hanches de celui-ci s'avancèrent une nouvelle fois, poussant sa propre érection contre la porcelaine de l'évier.

-Stop.

D'assez loin, il entendit sa propre voix tremblée sur le mot une seconde fois, mais il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à être obéi. Soudain, ses doigts auparavant dans les cheveux de Blaine se retrouvèrent à se fermer sur l'air. Un souffle froid passa sur la peau de sa nuque. Le robinet était toujours ouvert à fond, et un peu d'eau rebondissait sur son ventre.

Il trembla et fixa le miroir. Son visage était écarlate, ses cheveux légèrement ébouriffés. L'endroit où Blaine avait attaché ses lèvres était décoloré et sa peau virait au rouge sombre. Derrière son propre reflet se trouvait Blaine, toujours très proche de lui mais sans le toucher. Kurt ferma le robinet et s'éloigna de lui, prenant soin de mettre plusieurs pas d'écart entre eux.

-Je ne veux plus que tu me touches. Ca s'arrête maintenant, dit Kurt dans sa voix la plus autoritaire.

Il était toujours surpris que Blaine se soit arrêté lorsqu'il avait parlé -il s'était presque attendu à devoir le repousser lui-même.

L'expression de Blaine était insondable. Il cligna doucement des yeux et quelque chose de sombre passa rapidement à l'intérieur. Kurt trembla. Il prenait la bonne décision, se dit-il en attrapant son sac et partant. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il ne savait pas sur Blaine et de raisons de ne pas vouloir avoir affaire à lui.

Alors pourquoi ça lui fit si mal d'avoir dit ça ?

.

Ses amies se jetèrent sur lui dès qu'il fut entré dans la salle de Mme. Olsen pour son quatrième cours. Pour faire pire, Brittany n'arrêtait pas de tripoter le foulard qu'il était passé prendre dans son casier pour masquer le suçon. Ses commentaires tranchants pour la faire arrêter étaient peut-être passés au-dessus de la tête de Mercedes et de Tina, mais quand ils s'installèrent pour déjeuner Santana les rejoignit. Inutile de le préciser, mais elle comprit la vraie raison de son foulard assez rapidement.

-Je vois que tu as suivi mon conseil, Hummel.

Kurt s'étouffa avec son poulet.

-Q-quoi ? demanda-t-il, faisant de son mieux pour sembler innocent.

S'il y avait quelqu'un qu'il ne pourrait pas tromper, c'était bien Santana.

-Ne fais pas l'idiot, dit celle-ci d'un ton sournois. Tu t'es amusé avec le délinquant.

Elle resta pensive alors que Mercedes et Tina semblaient déroutées.

-Quel dommage. Je voulais vraiment en avoir un bout..

-Sérieusement ? questionna Mercedes sans y croire. T'es sûre qu'ils n'ont pas utilisé un morceau de ton cerveau quand ils t'ont refait les seins ? Kurt ne laisserait jamais ce gars s'approcher de lui, hein ?

Kurt fixa son plateau sans ciller, le visage brûlant. Mercedes le regardait, attendant sa réponse.

-Kurt ?

Santana tendit la main et arracha le foulard de son cou. Il fit un geste pour l'en empêcher, mais c'était trop tard. Le suçon était à la vue des filles. Il entendit Tina retenir son souffle de stupeur de l'autre côté de Mercedes.

-Oh bordel, Kurt ! Raconte ! Dis-nous tout !

Les filles, à part Santana, couinaient de joie. Mercedes avait même attrapé son bras et le secouait, tout excitée.

Kurt se cacha le visage dans les mains tandis qu'elles continuaient de le harceler. Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire. Il allait devoir leur raconter.

-Chéri, donne-nous tous les détails, dit Mercedes avec un immense sourire. Tous les détails _croustillants_.

Kurt secoua la tête, incrédule, et répondit d'une voix neutre.

-Il n'y a pas grand-chose à en dire.

Menteur, se gronda-t-il. Il y avait beaucoup plus que ce qu'il pourrait exprimer avec des mots.

-Allez, Kurt. Tu préfères qu'on fasse parler ce suçon à ta place?

_-Bien__._

Il réfléchit un moment en essayant de trouver la meilleure façon de ne pas tout leur dire, tout en en révélant assez pour qu'elles arrêtent.

-M. Robertson nous a laissé seuls environ dix minutes pendant la retenue et.. vous savez comment il est.

Quand elles continuèrent de le regarder dans l'expectative, il laissa tomber un gros soupir et ajouta : Et il m'a embrassé, ça vous va?

C'était exactement ce qu'elles attendaient. Les élèves des tables voisines les regardèrent d'un air alarmé quand les deux filles explosèrent en cris et en rires.

-Je suis si contente pour toi ! cria Tina, se levant pour le serrer dans ses bras. Donc quelque chose se passe entre vous deux, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-Non. Pas du tout, répondit Kurt d'une voix tranchante. Il m'a embrassé de force. Et il a ruiné mon chandail.

-Il a ruiné ton- quoi ?

Santana se tourna vers lui, intriguée.

_Oh merde._ Pourquoi avait-il dû lâcher ça ?

-Je- il-

Il se troubla et les filles semblèrent ravies. Elles se contentèrent de lui adresser un sourire goguenard, son visage s'enflammant sous leurs regards.

-_Il me collait au tableau, ok?_ leur siffla-t-il.

Leurs bouches s'ouvrirent et elles partagèrent un autre regard excité. Avant qu'elles ne puissent questionner à nouveau, la sonnerie annonçant la fin de la pause sonna. Il soupira de soulagement quand ils retournèrent vers leur salle. Maintenant, il devait juste espérer qu'aucune d'elles n'en parlerait devant Finn. Car si Finn le découvrait, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que le tour de son père n'arrive.

Puis il se souvint qu'il ne serait pas au Glee Club pour contrôler la situation cette après-midi. Il grogna en s'asseyant dans la classe de Mme. Olsen. Il était foutu.

* * *

><p>J'ai refait des recherches à propos des cours ! En VO, l'auteur parle souvent de <em>block<em> (le premier, le second.. jusqu'au cinquième). Dans le système américain, les élèves ont moins de classes par jour (environ quatre) mais d'une durée plus longue (à peu près une heure et demie). De là, deux systèmes : soit on a les mêmes quatre/cinq cours chaque jour durant une certaine période (comme on pourrait dire chez nous, pendant un trimestre ou semestre) avant qu'ils ne changent, soit au contraire, ceux-ci sont en rotation chaque jour.  
>Voilà ! De là, j'ai donc fait quelques modifications sur les chapitres précédents où je n'avais pas encore trouvé toutes ces informations, mais rien de bien important vous obligeant à tout relire, soyez rassurés.<p> 


End file.
